


No More Almost Dying Okay?

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Gets Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need to go"<br/>"Just stay with me"</p>
<p>Or, the one where Derek gets hurt and Stiles isn't ready to let him go yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Almost Dying Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so please let me know if you spot any mistakes!
> 
> enjoy :)

There was nothing Stiles could do while he watched the creature dig its claws into Derek. He watched as Derek collapsed onto the ground, trying to stay conscious. 

Scott was at his side in moments, helping him as Erica and Isaac distracted the creature. 

Everything happened so quickly but before Stiles realized it, Derek was put in the back of his jeep and they were calling for Stiles for the keys. 

“I’ll drive him I can do it,” Stiles said, tears running down his face while he tried to steady his voice. 

Boyd gave him a knowing look. 

“You sure? If you want, sit with him. I’ll drive okay?”

Stiles nodded, wiping away the tears before climbing in the back with Derek and Scott, trying not to hurt Derek even more. 

Stiles watched as Scott pulled away the pain, looking dangerously close to passing out from just how much pain he was taking. 

Stiles put Derek’s head in his lap, holding him close. 

“I-I need to go,” Derek croaked out. 

“What? Go where Derek?” Stiles asked, afraid of the answer. 

“I just need to go. I’m not going to survive this Stiles. I love you so much but I think it’s time for me to let go now.”

Stiles’ heart stopped. Derek was telling him he was ready to die and Stiles was absolutely not ready for this. 

“No. I love you too Derek but no. Just stay with me. I’ll keep talking alright? But you aren’t going anywhere. I can’t do this without you, please stay with me Der.”

Stiles was shaking, tears constantly flowing down his face now as he held onto Derek. 

Stiles babbled on about anything he could think of. Melissa was waiting for them at the back entrance to the hospital but they were still another few minutes away.

“Stiles I don’t think I can do it. It’s just too much. I can feel the poison spreading.”

“No. Don’t do this to me Derek. Please. Try and stay awake for me. If you die, I die. And I know you don’t want that. So please Derek. I need you to stay awake. You’re doing so good, we’re almost there ok? Once Melissa gets you, you can sleep. And I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“If I wake up,” Derek said, voice getting heavier. 

“No. When. I know you’ll wake up Derek. I know you will.”

Stiles leaned down, giving Derek a kiss on the forehead before the door was pulled open by Melissa and her team, ready to take Derek. 

Stiles let them take him and he slumped back against the seat, watching the love of his life get wheeled away, fighting for his life. 

“Stiles, do you want to go home and shower and clean up before coming back? I’m sure Derek will appreciate it if you don’t smell like his blood when he wakes up.”

Stiles nodded, letting Scott drive him to his house. 

He jumped in the shower, cleaning off the blood and dirt. He put on sweatpants and Derek’s shirt that was still at his house. He grabbed his pillow and phone charger before going back downstairs. There was no way he was leaving the hospital now until Derek woke up. 

The drive back was silent for the most part, until Scott finally spoke up. 

“So, when Derek wakes up, do I have to give him the ‘you hurt my best friend and I’ll kick you ass’ speech?”

That got a small smile out of Stiles. 

“Nah. I don’t think we have to worry about Derek hurting me. I appreciate the sentiment though bro.”

They got to the hospital and when Stiles walked in the door, his dad was standing by the nurses’ station. 

“Dad?”

“Oh hell. There you are son,” John said before pulling Stiles in for a bone-crushing hug.”

“Did you – do you – uh what’s the situation with Derek?”

“In surgery. They’re opening him up to make sure there’s nothing stuck in there before his healing takes over and stitches together all the wounds. He lost a lot of blood too so they’re helping fix that.”

“So he’s still alive?”

“Of course he is. Why wouldn’t he be?”

“Nothing. Just- the car ride over. He said he needed to let go. He wanted to let go. I think he was ready to die. But then I almost yelled at him and told him not to so I’m glad his stubborn ass decided to listen to me.”

Stiles felt relief at hearing Derek was ok. He went to the waiting lounge with the big couch and set his pillow down before plopping down on the couch. He knew it’d be a long night so he might as well get comfortable. 

A few hours later his dad was shaking him awake. 

“Wha-huh what happened?”

“Derek’s out of surgery. No major damage and his body is already healing itself. You can go see him now if you want.”

Stiles practically fell off the couch while trying to get up. 

“Easy kiddo. Can’t have both of you in hospital beds,” John laughed. 

“Also dad before we go in there I have something to tell you.”

“Did you finally get the nerve to tell Derek you love him and now he’s your boyfriend?”

Stiles stopped in his tracks; jaw dropping as he looked at his dad. 

“What how did you – but I-“

“You talk in your sleep. I’m glad though. Hale’s a good kid.”

“You mean it? You really like him? You won’t arrest him again or anything?”

“No Stiles, I won’t. Plus, I tend to not go around arresting my own deputies. Makes for a bad reputation.”

Stiles smiled, not only because his dad likes Derek, but now he was imagining Derek in his deputy uniform again. 

“Stiles, quit imagining Hale in his uniform and let’s go see him,” John laughed before placing his hand on Stiles’ back and steering him down the hallway. 

Stiles felt himself getting nervous as he stood in front of the door to Derek’s room. 

“I’ll wait out here, alright?”

Stiles hugged his dad quickly before slowly entering the room. 

Derek was in the bed near the window, looking impossibly small in such a large white bed. He had no more physical scars but Stiles knew this would leave a big emotional and mental one. 

He pulled up a chair and sat down next to Derek. He took Derek’s hand in his, slowly moving his thumb across Derek’s hand. 

“I’m glad you’re ok. And I can’t wait for you to wake up soon. I always figured my big love confession to you would involve flowers and maybe candles and a nice dinner, not blood and dirt and you dying. So the sooner you wake up, the sooner I can take you out and do it properly.”

“Ok," he heard a soft voice croak out. 

Stiles’ head whipped up to see Derek awake and smiling at him. 

“You’re awake??”

“Yeah, I woke up when you started holding my hand. Didn’t wanna interrupt your speech so I let you finish.”

“I’m so glad you’re ok. That was the scariest thing to ever happen to me I thought you were gonna die in my arms and I wouldn’t have been able to handle it.”

“I know. Although dying in the arms of the man you love isn’t the worse way to go.”

“I guess not. But there will be no more almost dying ok?”

“Ok.”

Stiles leaned over to kiss Derek’s cheek.

“Okay I’ll go get Melissa so she can make sure you’re alright and can get discharged as soon as possible. And when you do, you’re coming home with dad and I. Turns out he really likes you.”

“He does?”

“He really does. So better heal up soon babe. I know my dad’s gonna wanna take you fishing soon for some “bonding time.””

Derek groaned. 

“Maybe I’ll just stay here in this hospital bed.”

“Nope. Now you’re in our lives, there’s no getting rid of us.”

Stiles got up to get Melissa, turning around one more time to see Derek watching him leave. 

This wasn’t the way he wanted to get together with Derek but then again, things seldom went the way he wanted them to.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
